An Unfortunate Proposal
by EatingKitKatsIsMurder
Summary: After breaking up with Harry, Ginny throws herself into her work - captain of the HolyHead Harpies - her only human contact, the local barista. Until Blaise Zabini makes a proposal (not the kind with a ring) that she won't be allowed to refuse. Tossed back into society with a man she despises, Ginny is going to need a lot more coffee.
1. Extra Hot, Double Shot

Ginny Weasley; captain of the Holyhead Harpies, former girlfriend of Harry Potter, youngest child and only daughter to the woman who finally managed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. She was almost as famous as The-Boy-Who-Lived himself. And yet she lived alone in a small flat in London, hadn't visited her parents since Christmas, and her only social interactions involved yelling at her teammates and sharing the occasion smile with the barista at her local muggle coffee shop.

She used to be popular, the life of the party, happy, charming, a society darling. Key words being; used to be. Up until Ron and Hermione's wedding she and Harry had been a normal, happy couple. They'd even lived together. But when Ginny stood behind Hermione that day and looked across at her boyfriend standing dutifully behind her brother; she ran away from it all. Bags packed by morning, note on the counter, ran away. She found her own flat, and threw herself into her Quidditch career without pausing to wonder what exactly had terrified her so much about the future that had once been so close at hand.

Xxx

"Extra hot, extra shot cappuccino!" the barista said loudly into the bustling café. Ginny's head perked up as her order was called out. If there was one thing the muggle world had figured out; it was coffee. Tucking her book back into her purse, Ginny went up to the counter and took the steaming hot coffee into her chilled hands. It was November and the ground was delicately painted with a frost just strong enough to permeate her woolen mitts.

"Thank you," she muttered to the handsome coffee boy, who smiled brightly at her as was their usual dance. Blushing softly, Ginny spun around to leave, almost colliding with the tall man standing behind her,

"Careful," he reached to steady her and Ginny glanced upwards,

"Zabini?" she narrowed her eyes, positive it was the former Slytherin,

"Merlin, if it isn't the little weasel herself, all grown up," Blaise Zabini's voice was a deadpan of disinterest.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Ginny frowned, she couldn't remember what side of the battle Zabini had ended up on,

"It's a coffee shop Weasley, I'm buying a coffee,"

"Ha ha, I meant, on _this side_ of London," Ginny took a sip of her coffee and felt herself relax as the muggle elixir slid down her throat and warmed her like a mug of butterbeer.

"Buying a coffee, it's the one thing these people do manage to get right,"

"Oh, right, well okay then, I'm leaving now," Ginny awkwardly sidestepped, wishing she hadn't started that mockery of a conversation to begin with.

"That's a lovely idea Weasley," still completely monotone Blaise turned to order his own coffee as Ginny walked out into the cold, open air, sorely missing the scarf she'd so naively left in her flat.

_That was really stupid, why didn't you just walk away? It's Zabini, you never used to talk to that git. _

_ Maybe because I'm an idiot_

_ Sounds about right Weasley, get your head on straight_

_ Was he always that good looking?_

_ Yes, and we never cared before, and we don't now_

_ Right, sorry. _

_Did you just apologize to yourself?_

_ Oh umm yeah, sorry. _

_ You need a friend. _

_ I don't want one._

_ I didn't say 'you want a friend' I said, 'you need a friend' you talk to yourself too much_

_ Shut up. _

She wasn't crazy; just lonely. Careful not to burn her tongue on the coffee Ginny continued to sip slowly as she walked towards the closest visitor's entrance to the Ministry; the owner of the Harpies was holding a meeting with her to have a conversation about sponsors, and their lack of. Something that Ginny felt didn't concern her in the least. The door of the phone booth was frosted over and Ginny absentmindedly drew a heart on it as she dialed and then spoke to the automated voice. The air warmed substantially as she was lowered into the ground and Ginny watched as her little frost heart vanished.

Wand weighed and visitors badge safely adhered to her coat, Ginny trudged over to the elevator, internally begging not to run into any member of her family who would question her about her absence at family dinners. People still stared, she hadn't been headline news since last season's victory and yet every third or fourth person turned their heads her way and ogled her shamelessly. _You can't hide from the past Ginny, you were a part of something so iconic that you will never be anonymous again. _

_I know, now I just sort of wish I put makeup on. _

Trying her best to ignore the watching eyes, Ginny elongated her steps and hurried towards the office of Ms. Emma Bosshart; owner and sole manager of the Holyhead Harpies. It had shocked everyone when Gwenog Jones had turned down a management position offered to her after her retirement several years ago. Ever since, the team had struggled financially; donors unhappy with the lack of fame the team held, despite their obvious talent – Rich people don't want faceless talent, they want someone whose head they could stick on a magazine, like Krum.

"Miss Weasley, pleased you could make it," Emma quipped, smoothing out stacks of paper on her desk, she motioned that Ginny take a seat. An evidently excited and nervous Emma Bosshart reapplied her lipstick before sitting down in her own chair and turning to her captain,

"I moved the Harpies from Holyhead to London for one reason Ginny, money, something we now magnificently lack," Emma placed her fingertips together and sighed, "I will not face the shame of having to move the business side of this team back there, not when there is still so much potential right here,"

Ginny wished she'd had more coffee, hardly two sentences in and she already felt like going to sleep. Finance was not her problem. Getting the quaffle through a hoop was – slightly different areas of expertise in her humble opinion.

"Focus Ginny, I know you hate this, these meetings, but this time is does concern you, I've received a proposal from a very well-funded man who would be willing to make a deal with us, given, that he receives something in return,"

"If you want the money, give him whatever he wants and let me go home," Ginny shifted in her seat as if making reading to leave but Emma's glare held her in place,

"Well, I'm glad that's the attitude you'll be brining into this, I'll invite in our potential investor then so we can discuss the terms,"

"Sounds fantastic!" Ginny's forced enthusiasm did not go unnoticed as Emma stood up and opened her office door to let in the gentleman waiting in the hall.

"Why don't you come in Mr. Zabini," she said perkily. Ginny froze in her seat, _that little liar, he wasn't just buying coffee, he should have said something. _

_ Does it really matter that he didn't confess this oh so horrible thing to you?_

_ Okay fine, it's irrelevant. _

"Thank you for inviting me here today Ms. Bosshart," no longer monotone, Zabini's voice was the epitome of charm,

"It is I who should be thanking you, please take a seat" Emma smiled, Ginny couldn't help but notice the slight colouring in her bosses cheeks and her frown deepened. Ginny ground her teeth as Zabini seated himself in the chair beside her.

"Now, why don't you update Ms. Weasley on your proposal so we're all on the same page before moving forward," Emma was still smiling more than strictly necessary.

"Of course," Zabini turned to Ginny but she refused to make eye contact, "Alright then, I have recently invested in a magazine that has even more recently had a fairly major sales downfall, it is one investment in many but I am hoping to make it quite lucrative, if you participate in my sales scheme and we are successful, then I will quite happily donate all the money you require to keep the Harpies headquarters here, if we do not succeed, then you have lost nothing," Emma nodded happily, Ginny knitted her eyebrows,

"What's the scheme?" she commented dryly, her interest only mildly piqued,

"The thing that truly sells a magazine, is a unique story, a magazine with sole rights to a story everyone wants to hear will always be a bestseller, hence, we give my magazine a story, something only it can tell,"

"Get to the point, Zabini, what's the story you want to sell" Ginny tapped her foot, wishing to be curled up at home with a book and a blanket,

"London's new power couple, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini," Ginny finally made eye contact with Zabini as shock rippled through her body.

"Pardon me?" she squeaked,

"Fake a relationship with me," Zabini didn't even bat an eyelash.


	2. Hazelnut

"I still don't think I'm following," Ginny was holding her breath, hoping she would wake up at any moment. She might talk to herself but Zabini was completely off his rocker.

"You aren't an idiot Weasley, I know you understood me, now, think it over, we allow ourselves to be spotted together in a few places, the public gains interest, we only give the interview and photo shoot pictures to my magazine, I'm not going to ask you to do anything more scandalous than hold hands, unless of course," Zabini paused and looked at her seductively, "You beg me to,"

"Bah! Zabini you are mad," Ginny shoved her chair back and stood,

"Take a seat, Ginny," Emma's voice was forcibly calm and her eyes stony as she glared at the redhead.

"I am not mad Weasley, you have the most potential for fame out of all of your team members, in fact, the most potential out of anyone in London, otherwise I would not be asking this of you, and it is not as if I do not plan on giving you something in return, if the Harpies return to Holyhead, would you go with them? Or stay in London and be out of the job?"

Ginny's mind was racing. Zabini had a point, an annoying one, but it was still there.

"How long would you need the charade to continue for?" she pursed her lips in an oddly McGonagall like manner.

"I'd like you to invest a year, but that can be negotiated depending on how sales go,"

"A year!" Ginny burst, "A year of my life wasted with you?"

"Now Ginny," Emma soothed,

"A year and you get to keep the job you love," Zabini counter argued, still calm as a soothing potion, "And remember, we won't actually be in a relationship, so long as you don't ruin the illusion I don't care what else you do, stay in your dark little corner of the world for all I care, just attend any event I ask you to, and smile at the cameras,"

"Emma this is madness, you know this is ridiculous," Ginny turned viciously to her boss,

"That is not something that I know!" Emma Bosshart stood her ground, a business woman to the soul, "I'm perfectly happy with this arrangement, and if you aren't Ginny, perhaps you aren't quite as committed to this team as you should be, as captain," Emma's words were carefully weighted.

_You'll lose your position on the team if you don't do this_

_ It's madness_

_ I know that you moron, but we love Quidditch, it's our job_

_ So we're in?_

_ We're in._

"I'm in," barely a whisper, the words escaped her pale lips. Quickly, Ginny stood and before anyone could argue she fled the scene.

xxx

The cold streets of London called her name and Ginny answered by mindlessly wandering in the chilly air. Blaise Zabini was a right git. He didn't need any more money, he could have just been a nice person and donated to the team, they certainly had enough talent to double his money; they'd won the world cup last year! But no! He was so stubborn that he just had to stick with the silly magazine and go messing up other people's perfectly happy lives.

_What are you going on about? We aren't perfectly happy_

_ Screw you!_

_ Get another coffee?_

_ Yeah. _

Without being told to, Ginny's feet had led her back to the coffee joint. As she shoved open the door the barista looked up at her and then smiled cheerily,

"Twice in one day, my luck has turned!" the muggle man's voice was laughing and it was just enough cheer to make Ginny almost smile again,

"Hazelnut Latte, please," she reached for her purse to get some muggle money but boy stopped her with a shake of his head,

"This ones on the house,"

"Oh, umm, thank you," Ginny shyly stepped away from the counter as he began to mix the syrup and carefully steam the milk.

"You know, I've never actually asked you what you name is," he commented dryly, "I just call you 'the cute redhead' and honestly, I think it's time I start referring to you by your actual name," _I like him, he gives us coffee and he's cute. Let's tell him. _

"Ginny," she smiled as she said it. Months of being smirked at by this muggle had finally turned into an actual human conversation. He appeared to turn the name around in his mouth for a little while,

"Well, Ginny, my name is Luke and I have my break in five minutes if you'd like to stick around," it wasn't a question, just sort of an offhand statement. Another smile as he handed her the latte. Ginny debated quickly before going to sit in a pale blue chair near the window instead of walking out the door.

True to his word, in five minutes Luke dropped into the seat across from her with a coffee in hand and a plate of cookies.

"Cookie?" his eyebrows raised with the question, "I'll warn you though, they are from yesterday which is why I'm allowed to eat them, so eat at your own risk," Ginny was twitching uncomfortably. _You've been on dates before_

_ Not since Harry! And that ended years ago! _

_ You're twenty one and you haven't been on a date since Ron's wedding, that's just sad_

_ It's not just me who hasn't been on a date, you haven't either_

_ Loser_

_ Idiot_

_ Go away_

_ You can't tell yourself to go away, wait he said something, focus!_

"Pardon?" Ginny leaned in and tried to look interested again,

"I asked you where you work?" Luke smiled warmly, clearly interested enough to ignore her minor lapse in focus

_Shit_

"ummm," _shit, shit, shit, _"I ahh, work for a sports team," _yeah, that's it, not world famous witch, Quidditch all-star, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, most prestigious woman's team of the century, yeah works for a sports team. Good cover. _

"Oh that's really neat, so what do you do exactly?"

_Fly a broomstick around a pitch and try not to get hit by a bludger that could kill you _

"Just odds and ends, run errands, really anything they need, I'm the go to girl," Ginny nodded and tried to sound casual, as uninteresting as possible.

"Sounds interesting," Luke took a cookie from the plate and bit into it, he chewed thoughtfully, "Which team?"

_Screw you and your coffee Luke!_

_ Wait! What was that team Dean mentioned once? _

_ London Bari?_

_ Yeah! He said it wasn't too popular, maybe Luke hasn't heard about it._

"London Bari, it's a football club," Ginny quickly slurped some coffee.

"Haven't heard of it,"

_Bloody brilliant_

"A few poor seasons can do that to a team," she tried to look knowledgeable, "So, umm you obviously work here, but I suppose there is another plan, something you want to do with the rest of your life?" Luke nodded until he swallowed his most recent mouthful of cookie,

"I'm studying, I want to be a history teacher," Ginny couldn't help but think of Professor Binns and somehow was suddenly much less interested in Luke.

"Fascinating," she glanced at the clock and tried to determine how much longer Luke could possibly have on his break. Not that she didn't like muggles; but this was just awkward and complicated, and weird.

"Yeah, so I have a couple years left in school then, well, hopefully a lot of years in school," Ginny nodded blandly. A bell tinkled softly indicating that someone had walked into the shop. Luke looked up and narrowed his eyes in recognition as Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder, Her body stiffened as she turned to see Zabini's dark skin and fake smile,

"Can I help you?" Luke huffed, unhappy sharing his cute redhead.

"No, you can't, but Ginny can," Zabini was using his most pompous voice, he reached both his hands down onto Ginny's shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze,

"Yes?" Ginny tilted her head back to properly glare at the handsome man,

"You remember our arrangement, Ginevra?"

"How could I possibly forget?" Her voice was probably colder than it should have been, given that he was saving her from the world's most awkward non-date in history.

"I think we should go talk about that," Blaise smiled at her warmly before glowering at Luke, "Looks like it's getting busy again, maybe you should go back to work," his tone left no room to argue. Luke looked at Ginny with a mischievous glimmer in his eye,

"later then, Gin," He smiled widely, "I saw her first," was directed at Zabini,

"Please, coffee boy, I've known this girl since she was eleven years old and still writing in a diary, Ginny, let's go," He proffered his arm as Luke looked rather taken aback. Ginny couldn't help but smile at little at Luke's shock, serving a girl coffee didn't exactly give you dibs. Then again, nor did watching her get possessed by Tom and write bloody messages all over the school walls.


	3. Misty Air

Blaise looped Ginny's arm around his own and guided her out of the shop,

"What do you want Zabini," Ginny asked bitterly,

"Relax Weasley, you just committed a year of your life to me and you freak out when I want to talk," Zabini rolled his eyes as he looked down at the angry redhead,

"Yeah well, now Luke is probably going to spit in your coffee, so it probably wasn't the best idea on your part anyway," she huffed, angry that Zabini's arm was comfortingly warm against the damp air.

"He wouldn't dare, anyway Weasley, I just wanted to make sure that you understand, you will not be dating anyone in the next year, aside from myself, so don't get your hopes up with this Luke character, besides, I was under the impression that it wasn't going so well," there was a dark kind of amusement in his eyes as a grin spread across his damnable handsome face,

"He asked me where I work," Ginny admitted, cross that Zabini was right. He guffawed and laughed quietly,

"This is why wizard/muggle relationships don't usually turn out, not because there is a blood issue, but most people don't get past the first few dates whilst having to keep that many secrets,"

"Wait, you don't care about the blood?" Ginny pulled away, immediately regretting is as the cold swooped in on her arm again,

"I care about blood, which means I care about inbreeding, purebloods have become too interconnected we need to expand our breeding base so to speak," Blaise took her arm again and kept walking, Ginny vaguely recognized the path leading back to her own flat. _He's not a complete asshole then._

_ Nobody wants their kids to have screwed up genetics_

_ Some wizards would prefer that than to marry a muggle_

_ Okay, he's not a total ass. _

"And yet, you've only ever dated purebloods,"

"With whom I share no familial connection, if you're going to stalk me Weasley, at least do your research properly," the amusement in his voice almost overshadowed the animosity.

"I live alone, sometimes I read magazines, sometimes you're mentioned, don't go getting a big head," she backpedalled quickly,

"If you say so Weasley,"

"Hmmf," was all Ginny could do in protest. Zabini continued to lead her towards her own flat in silence. If not for the deep expression of discomfort on Ginny's face, they could have almost been mistaken for a couple.

_Still not a total asshole, maybe we really can do this_

_ Doesn't mean I like him_

_ Of course not dear, it just means that maybe you don't have to hate him_

_ Right, Right. He's still a git thought right?_

_ Totally._

Zabini had led her straight to her own front door. A breath caught in Ginny's throat.

"How did you know where I live?" she half choked, having thought they were coincidentally heading towards her flat,

"I just proposed to spend a year of my life with you, and you think I didn't do a little research first?" Zabini turned to face her with an incredulous expression,

"Oh, right sorry," Ginny looked down at her feet with feigned interest in her own shoes.

"I'll owl you later then Weasley, unless you wish to invite me inside now?"

"I was going to curl up with a book, so unless you have something you actually want to discuss, I'd prefer that we just part ways now," she said blandly,

"As long as you understand that you can't flirt with the coffee boy anymore," Zabini was looking down at her again, _His eyes are like chocolate, dark chocolate, yum._

_ They're just eyes, shut up. _

"Got it," She shot out before pulling her key from a pocket and fumbling with the lock, made clumsy by her own mittens. Zabini rested a hand on the small of her back and Ginny froze.

"Until Later then," his voice was low, almost a purr. Ginny spun back on the icy porch to face him again; slipping in the process, "Woah, don't need to dive into my arms now," He laughed as he steadier her before taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly. Zabini looked up into her eyes. The only emotion registering on Ginny's face was blatant shock. She didn't say anything as the man turned and quickly trotted down her front steps and out into the street with a grin on his face.

_Well, you are in a fake relationship _

_ Fake being a pretty key point!_

_ He didn't cross any boundaries; it was just a kiss on the hand, that's completely acceptable_

_ I thought it was weird_

_ So weird! _

Finally managing to unlock the door, Ginny slipped into her apartment and relished how much warmer she instantly felt.

"Incendio," she pointed her wand at the grate and smiled as a fire quickly sparked to life and cast a pretty light over her furniture and the blanket spread out on the couch that called her name. Fishing the now chilled paperback from her bag, Ginny kicked off her boots and tugged the arms of her coat off to reveal the cozy sweater she'd been hiding from society.

xxx

A soft thud pulled Ginny out of her catnap. The book had slipped off her stomach and onto the floor. The fire was now nothing more than a smouldering pile of coals and the air in her little flat was starting to get chilly again. Unhappily, Ginny pulled the blanket tighter around her body and got up to look at the clock in her kitchen. Seven in the evening. She cast a charm to warm the air and absentmindedly started browsing through the cupboards looking for something to eat. Cans of tuna, pasta, nuts, everything screamed of an athlete's diet. With a heavy sigh, Ginny pulled a box of pasta from the cupboard and starting boiling a pot of water. A homemade cheese sauce was quickly pulled together and Ginny was silently grateful for all those years spent in the kitchen with her mother while the boys roughhoused in the garden.

Sitting at the counter silently eating her mac-n-cheese, Ginny jumped when a tapping noise came from the window. Zabini wouldn't have owled already, would he? Getting up, Ginny went to open the window and sighed heavily when Pigwidgeon flapped onto her table and landed in a snow covered heap. The letter tied to his miniature leg was thin, which Ginny supposed she should have been grateful for.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while and I just wanted to make sure you were still doing okay,_

_Ron and I are settled in a small house on the edge of town, close enough to your parents to keep him happy, and far enough away so that we feel like we actually have our own space. Harry is finally dating again! He and Padma Patil hit it off the other night when we went to a ministry function for dinner. You remember Padma? She was in Dumbledore's Army with us. Anyway, she really is lovely and Harry seems to like her. Sorry to talk about Harry so much, I know you don't like to hear about him, but I'm just excited that he's finally moving on, it's healthy. Anything new in your life Ginny, anyone new?!_

_ With much affection from myself and your family_

_ Hermione _

Ginny read the letter twice and methodically smoothed out the parchment. Harry was moving on. She should have been happy, she left him. But something about it hurt, like she was on a high wire and her safely net have been taken away.

_You were never going to end up alone as long as Harry was a fallback option, even if you didn't want him back, he was still there, just in case. _

_ Yeah. _

_ Look on the bright side, now you have Zabini! _

_ Oh goody! _

Despite the twinge in her heart Ginny managed to smile as she pictured the expressions on her family's faces when they read about her and Blaise Zabini. Ron would be completely incredulous and refuse to believe it; go beat red and start ranting about something completely irrelevant. Bill and Charlie would just smile, never having known Blaise in person they had no prior bias. George would go completely blank and then threaten the man's life and limbs. Perhaps Zabini had done his research, but had he really thought about what it would mean to even pretend to be with a Weasley? You didn't just get one of them, you got every one of them. Even one who had intentionally estranged herself from the family.

(A/N – I cannot guarantee that this story will continue to be updated this quickly. Please leave a review!)


	4. Dirty Chai

Ginny awoke in her bed the next morning, sunlight streaming through the window and onto her purple duvet. Bleary eyed, she looked out the window and smiled at the clear sky making a rare appearance. Finding her fuzzy slippers, Ginny slogged out into the main part of her flat only to note a rather haughty looking owl sitting on her windowsill with a reasonably pissed off expression.

"You must be from Zabini," Ginny said to the creature as she opened the window and stood back to let the owl flap onto her counter. Slicking its feathers back, the owl held its leg out with its beak in the air. Ginny almost laughed at how self-important the bird was as she untied the parchment roll from its leg. The owl stayed, expecting a reply to take home.

_Ginevra (We are a couple now so a first name basis will be expected)_

_There is a small function tomorrow that I wish for you to attend. Nothing more than an early winter Ministry gala with an open invite to anyone of importance. This is going to be our meet cute. You will arrive, I'll feign interest. We dance, we talk. Nothing more will be expected of you. There is a small boutique in muggle London that you will visit today. Give them your name and everything will be taken care of, Circe has a portkey for you. The Gala will take place in entrance hall of the Ministry, near the fountain. You will arrive at eight. _

_ ~Blaise _

Ginny looked up from the parchment at the owl sitting proudly on her counter, now identified at Circe.

"May I have the portkey," Ginny held out her hand and looked at Circe, who hooted softly and held out her other leg, apparently pleased that Ginny had asked instead of ordered. Tied to her leg was a small pouch that Ginny removed. Circe hooted again and pointed her beak towards the letter from _Blaise. _

"Would you like a reply to take home?" Circe hopped up and down a few times, all dignity lost in her evident glee of being treated well. Ginny pulled a scrap of parchment and a quill from a drawer and scribbled,

_Blaise,_

_Fine. _

_ Ginny. _

She held the note out to Circe who froze immediately and held out her leg. Ginny laughed at little at the owl before reaching into a jar and retrieving a treat; which Circe took enthusiastically.

"Are you all ready to go now, Circe?" Ginny stoked the bird's feathers and marveled in their smoothness. Circe made a soft noise and hopped over the edge of the counter towards the window. Opening the window, Ginny winced as the still cold air drove into the room mercilessly; with a final hoot, Circe flapped out the window and into the bright morning.

_We should eat now then get to the shop_

_ True, it's probably filled with snobs _

_ Better to get there and get out before they even wake up_

_ Good point, apple?_

_ And we'll find a coffee shop nearby. _

xxx

The unfamiliar barista girl chewed a piece of gum while she steamed the milk for Ginny's Dirty Chai latte. She missed Luke; he would have been finished with the coffee by now.

"Large Dirty Chai," The girl's voice was gratingly contrasted to the jazzy music playing.

"Thanks," Ginny could hardly help but roll her eyes as she snatched her coffee from the bar and hurried out into the street. The portkey had taken her to the back entrance of a muggle store she didn't know and she'd had to walk half way down the block to the coffee shop. People milled around the streets; bags in hand, a soft Christmassy feeling lingered in the air as snippets of music escaped the shops every time a door was hurriedly opened.

Traipsing back down to the store _Blaise _had sent her to she sipped the hot coffee and reveled in its spicy flavour. The name of the boutique was French and entirely illegible to Ginny's eyes but she wandered in anyway. The smell was overwhelming; cinnamon, nutmeg, the residual chai and coffee spice drifting from the paper cup in her hand. Dark wooden floors gleamed in contrast to soft cream walls. There was no clothing on display; just a tall woman in a black dress sitting at a table with an appointment book in hand. She instantly reminded Ginny of Fleur; not because they looked anything alike, but because they were both so shockingly beautiful. The woman's eyes snapped up to look at Ginny; they were a shade of green so electric that Harry would have been put to shame.

"Do you have an appointment," Her voice was like a river of honey.

"I umm, my name is Ginny Weasley," Ginny shied away as the woman stood and shook her curled chocolate locks back from her shoulders,

"Ginevra?" she said, looking down at her books and flipped through a few pages,

"Umm yes, sorry, this appointment was made for me by…"

"Blaise Zabini, yes of course," Green eyes flitted up and down Ginny's body, "My name is Denise, let's begin," Denise spun on her heel and smoothly walked towards the back of the room towards a mahogany door. Ginny stepped nervously after her.

The room they entered looked exactly like the one they just left, except for a small podium surrounded by mirrors directly in the center.

"Blaise has told me everything I need to know about the event you will be attending, please stand there," Denise gestured to the podium before leaving via another door. Ginny awkwardly put her purse and jacket down on the floor in a corner and stepped up. The mirrors reflected her body at every angle and Ginny wished she'd put a little more effort into her appearance. Her jeans sagged a little and her shirt was cotton and rather unflattering now that she looked at it. Denise walked back into the room with a click of her heels; this time carrying around ten black bags that presumable carried dresses. Hanging them on the wall, Denise turned to Ginny,

"Strip," she said calmly,

"Pardon?"

"I cannot see your body properly through that shirt, you want me to find you a dress, then strip," the woman's green eyes stayed on Ginny's body as she pulled her shirt and jeans off, unceremoniously tossing them onto the floor. She saw Denise twitch. The muggle woman walked around Ginny,

"Stand up straight, good, now relax into how you normally stand, pull your hair up," she handed Ginny an elastic band. Ginny was secretly grateful that she had a least chosen to wear a nice strapless bra. She played with her coffee cup and uncomfortably and bit the inside of her cheek. She was standing mostly naked in front of a complete stranger; and her year with _Blaise _had only just begun.

"You have lovely skin," Denise commented in a rather offhanded manner, "good posture, good muscle tone – Blaise mentioned you were an athlete - how high of a heel are you comfortable walking in?" Denise walked over to the line of dresses she'd brought with her into the room and immediately began moving some back into the other room.

"Umm, well three inches at the most I think, I'm not really used to them, as you said, I'm an athlete, not a socialite," Denise turned to look at her and finally a smile crept onto her pearly clear face.

"Fair enough," she laughed, somehow her laugh matched the way the store smelt – rich and Christmassy. Ginny instant warmed to Denise a little more.

"Alright then, we'll start with these," Denise had four dresses left that she was apparently still pleased with, "I'll just put your coffee over here if you don't mind so we can start trying these on". Ginny sighed and took one last sip of chai before handing it to Denise. The woman smiled warmly again before pulling the first dress out of its black cover. Ginny gasped; the silk dress was the singular most amazing piece of clothing she'd ever seen. Denise laughed again good-heartedly,

"I am fond of this one as well," she handed the dress to Ginny, who marveled at the smoothness of the blue silk before slipping it over her head. The scooped necked number was fitted around the bodice before flowing evenly down to her toes.

"It will not do," Denise commented blandly,

"But this dress is amazing!" Ginny smoothed the fabric against her skin and marveled at the way it made her skin glow,

"We can do better,"

"You're serious?" Ginny looked at Denise incredulously, the woman just nodded before turning back to the other dresses and pulling something else out. It was a short black number. Denise only walked halfway to Ginny, dress in hand, before spinning around,

"No, no, no, I have a much better idea," She tucked the black dress away and unzipped another bag to reveal a concoction of lace and tulle so softly elegant that Ginny sighed upon seeing it. The skirt of the dress was knee length layered tulle in a smooth caramel colour and the top was strapless lace with a swirling combination of coffee like browns.

Ginny reached for the dress with both hands, stretching her arms out towards the gown coaxing another laugh from Denise,

"I thought you might like it," Ginny quickly stripped out of the blue silk and reverently stepped into the other dress. Even without makeup and shoes she felt like a million galleons. Denise nodded happily. She left the room with a skip in her step and returned with a stack of boxes piled neatly in her arms. Ginny was admiring her body from every angle. The dress brought out the darker shades in her hair and set her eyes off just right. Denise was smiling at her customer as she carefully pulled tissue paper layers away from the objects in the largest of the boxes. Slowly, a pair of lace covered Mary-Jane heels were exposed.

"Take a seat," Ginny sat down carefully on the edge of the podium and Denise tied up the shoes, the heels were, as requested, not too high and completely adorable. With both heels on, Ginny stood back up and looked at herself again, something about heels perfected the way the dress hung across her hips. A pleased Denise continued to uncover a pair of coppery brown earrings, a necklace, and a set of wrist bangles; each carved to resemble the lace on the dress, the metal so thin that it was a wonder it all held together. Ginny could only imagine what something like that would cost.

"Makeup and hair and you will be utter perfection," Denise circled Ginny again, "Blaise has arranged for someone to visit you and do both before the gala, you are a very lucky girl," Ginny blanched, _Blaise _really was going all out with those fake relationship thing.

"Very lucky indeed, he is such a gentleman," she tried to sound convincing,

"Well, if you are happy Ginevra, you can get changed and I wrap all of this up for you,"

"Am I happy? Denise, I'm ecstatic, this dress is amazing, these shoes are gorgeous, and the jewelry I can't even begin to comment on!" Denise laughed warmly once more and shook her head, Ginevra Weasley was a breath of fresh aired compared to her usual cliental. Ginny handed all of the items back to Denise and pulled on her jeans, now feeling glaringly underdressed. Denise wrapped everything up in copious amounts of tissue paper and tucked it all into a series of black bags with a shops French name in small, elegant print on the sides.

Handing the bags to Ginny along with the now cold dirty chai, Denise led her back out into the front room,

"Now, Blaise has covered this all so you don't need to worry about a thing,"

"Okay, umm wow, alright," Ginny paused, "I'm going to hug you now if that's okay," Denise nodded and welcomed Ginny into a friendly embrace,

"I'm sure I will be seeing you again Ginevra," she said, waving as Ginny walked away, grinning from ear to ear. With a quick spell her coffee was hot again and she could hardly keep from whistling a Celestine Warbeck tune as she traipsed down the streets of muggle London. Perhaps pretend dating Blaise wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	5. Nutmeg Cocoa

Home again, shopping bags safely stowed away in her room, Ginny mindlessly wandered around her flat straightening out items on shelves. Her eyes kept drifting towards the shimmering black bags that contained the priceless dress and accessories.

_You can't just wear it around the house all afternoon, Ginevra_

_ Why? Nobody would know._

_ You get to wear it tomorrow night, why don't we go out for lunch?_

_ Because we have no friends…_

_ We have each other_

_ Yeah, but I don't like you_

_ I'm not fond of your cooking or your company, let's go. Leaky Cauldron?_

_Too busy, I don't want to see people_

_ You're a loser Ginevra Molly Weasley, we're going. _

_ Noooo…_

_ Get up, get your scarf, we're going. _

_ Did I mention that I don't like you?_

_ Did I mention that I'm hungry?_

Ginny huffed loudly, but grabbed her coat and gloves before walking out the door. It was only a few blocks to the Leaky Cauldron; not far enough to waste the floo powder. Every step pounded cruelly against the chilled pavement. The dense, smoggy song that was London filled her ears; made up of car horns, business men yelling into their phones, the ticking of ornamental clocks, and old engines whining against the damp. This part of town wasn't nearly as classy as the area Blaise had sent her that morning; people had their heads ducked low into their collars for warmth, hands shoved deeply in pockets as they hurried towards unknown destinations.

The Leaky Cauldron sign squeaked indignantly in the wind, Ginny could almost see the unoiled hinges cringing at their own caterwauling. Muggle eyes slid past the old door that Ginny headed for. With a deep breath she pulled the heavy door opened and willingly entered into wizarding society for the first time in a year. Ginny wished her hair wasn't so infamously red as they eyes of the pub flickered up to stare. Fight in one war! Okay, maybe it had something to do with playing – and winning – Quidditch at an international level on the only all-female team in Britain. That may have contributed to her evident fame.

She ducked her head low and tried discreetly to look for the least populated area of the pub,

_Tomorrow, you start a public relationship with Blaise Zabini; you can't hide from them anymore,_

_ But I ran away, they had my perfect life all planned out and I ran away_

_ You're human, Ginevra, you're allowed to want things _

_ But it's the things I didn't want that made me leave_

_ Nobody hates you for leaving Harry, I'm sure they all understand _

_ The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Dumped-Him, yes I'm sure their very fond of me_

_ Your relationship with Harry is not up to them_

_ Do you think they'll hate me for dating Blaise?_

_ Stop worrying about what they think, I'm hungry, just sit down somewhere and eat!_

Ginny chose a seat near enough to the window that she could watch the muggles drift along. Tom approached her, somewhat nervously for a man who had known her ever since she was born,

"Miss Weasley," He exclaimed, "It has been too long, the twins are in here almost every day but I have not seen you in a year,"

"Fred and George work nearby, it makes sense for them to frequent the Cauldron, besides Tom, I've been keeping to myself, I didn't think leaving Harry was very good for my reputation," Tom huffed out a burst of laughter,

"Ginevra Weasley, the public loves you, nobody cares about you and Harry, they care that you won the Quidditch cup for Britain, now you will let me bring you some lunch on the house,"

"No, Tom I couldn't possibly!" she'd just had a dress given to her, lunch was too much to ask from the universe, eventually it would decide that she didn't deserve such kindness.

"You can and you will," Tom nodded sagely before turning to fetch something that was likely homemade and drool-worthy. A bell tinkled merrily as a cloaked witch walked into the pub. Ginny froze as the witch lowered her hood to reveal mocha coloured skin and ebony hair that was plaited down her back. _Padma Patil. _Harry's new love interest.

Padma untied her carefully knotted scarf and glanced around; clearly waited for someone – she wasn't the kind of witch to dine alone. Ginny slunk lower into her seat, wishing that she'd followed her first instinct to hide in the shadows.

"Ginny!" Padma's whole face lit up, "Oh my Merlin I can't believe this!" her hands fluttered excitedly as she nearly skipped over to Ginny's table. Ginny forced a smile,

"Padma!" she stood up to hug the girl, they had never really been close; she was a year ahead and a Ravenclaw besides.

"How do you know I'm not Parvati?" she narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion and held Ginny fondly at arm's length,

"Lavender's not attached to your hip," Ginny said drying, causing a bubble of laughter to rise from the ethnic beauty.

"Too true," Padma sighed, "Oh I wish I could stay and catch up with you Ginny, darling, but I'm meeting someone," the girl scratched her neck, a nervous gesture that Ginny remembered Parvati doing whenever Hermione started bothering her about homework.

"If you're meeting Harry, I don't mind," Ginny tried to smile again but her cheeks refused to cooperate,

"You heard?" Padma slumped,

"Hermione wrote me, but honestly Padma, you shouldn't worry about it at all, in the end Harry just wasn't right for me, there is nothing left between us and I don't want to get between you two if you like him," Padme relaxed again and smiled,

"Thanks Ginny," she hugged her again, Ginny sneered; this was the most physical contact she'd had with one person in a year and she wasn't enjoying it.

"Oh good, Padma, you're here," a hauntingly familiar voice followed the entrance bell. Ginny's body stiffened, she hadn't been lying when she'd said it was over; it was just that she hadn't actually seen him since the last Weasley Christmas dinner.

"Hello, Harry," her voice was much breathier than intended,

"Oh umm, Ginny hey," defeater of the Dark Lord he may have been, but smooth he was not. Clearly uncomfortable, Harry put his hand on Padma's arm,

"You really don't have to just stand here, go, enjoy your date," Ginny shoed them away, as desperate to be rid of them as they clearly were to leave her.

"It was lovely to see you, Ginny," Padma touched Ginny lightly on her shoulder and smiled. Harry muttered something incomprehensible and led his new girl away. Ginny plopped back down in her chair with a huff.

_Awkward…_

_ I told you I didn't want to leave the house._

_ Yeah well, it can't get much worse than that, so now that it's behind us, we have nothing left to fear_

_ Nothing but a year of dating a former Slytherin _

_ You're such a downer, look! Food!_

Tom was weaving expertly between the scattered table carrying a bowl of soup in one hand and a platter of bread and cheese on the other, floating in front of him was a mug emitting a tempting steam.

"Here you go Miss Weasley," Tom placed everything down on the table and smiled brightly at the youngest Weasley, "Now you feel free to come back here whenever you want, always free of charge for the lovely Miss Weasley," he smiled down at her in a fatherly manner, and oddly enough, Ginny's heart warmed a little. She missed her father, more than she was willing to admit.

The soup was pumpkin; the cheeseboard filled with the soft brie that Tom knew she loved; and the bread was dense and brown, filled with grains. The steaming mug contained – much to Ginny's pleasure – nutmeg hot cocoa, exactly the way her mother made it during winter holidays.

"Thank you Tom, this really means a lot to me," she looked up at his wrinkled face and smiled. He just nodded; eyes slightly damp; glad to see his favorite Weasley back in the world.

Ginny tucked into her meal, the heavy food warmed her up and she felt that the damp of the London air had been beaten out of her system; excellent cooking had a tendency to do that.

Tomorrow she had to start a relationship with Blaise Zabini, but today, she was happy sitting alone in a pub, having found a friend in the old wizard who owned it.

(A/N – I love getting feedback from everyone - it is incredibly encouraging! Everything begins soon, please keep reading and leave a review!)


	6. Champagne

(A/N – To any of you you've been wondering; Ginny is not insane, she does not have a split personality disorder. She is simply a girl who has been living on her own for a very long time. She talks to herself, as most people do – I for once, know that sometimes, yourself talks back. In Ginny's case her subconscious talks to her, the things she truly thinks versus the hermit she wishes she was. I hope that clears everything up for you, if anyone has any questions at any point, feel free to ask, I love to hear from y'all)

The overly thin witch leaned towards Ginny's face again, brandishing a silvery brush. An hour ago, the woman had barged into Ginny's home with a kit full of makeup, and a rosy cheeked partner. Her partner was currently tugging at Ginny's curls in a vicious attempt to make them behave.

"Close your eyes, no not that tight, just lightly,"

"Tilt your head to the left,"

"Now open, okay and close,"

"To the right,"

_Kill me now_

_ Totally agreed. _

_ Some of those makeup tools look like they could be a good weapon_

_ Do you think we can reach one without her noticing?_

_ Probably not._

_ Merlin's pants._

"Open your eyes and look at me," Ginny tried, but she flinched as the man working on her hair gave it a vicious tug with a comb before sighing heavily and casting a charm to do the job for him,

"The natural way is better," he hummed, "But perhaps you are just a special case," by his tone, Ginny judged that it probably wasn't a good thing to be a 'special case'. Something tugged at her lips, and it wasn't a smile. A heavy lip stick was being dragged across her mouth by the skinny witch. They had hardly even introduced themselves before shoving Ginny into a chair and starting work. The skinny witch was Tilda, or something like that; her companion was James.

James had apparently given up on getting anywhere without magic and had promptly started charming her hair into smooth ringlets that draped over her shoulder. Tilda was tipping her head from side to side, brush in hand, Ginny imagined she looked a bit like Pigwidgeon – all eyes and not a lot of body.

"Well, I'm finished, James?"

"One second," Ginny felt her hair shifting and then James huffed, "Yes, I'm done, it's going to have to do,"

Ginny nervously looked at the pair before standing up, she was relieved when they let her. Traipsing over to the nearest mirror she froze. The girl standing in front of her looked absolutely nothing like the pale recluse she'd grown used to.

_I look nothing like me!_

_ No, you don't look like you, you look like me!_

Her little, inner voice was ecstatic. Her makeup, done in soft caramel shades made her eyes look large and glittery, her skin was no longer a freckly disaster but rather smooth and creamy. Half her hair was puffed up on the back of her head whist the rest poured down to one side like a river of molten copper.

"This is incredible!" she spun around to thank the artists, now packing up their various brushes and torture tools.

"You are easily pleased Miss. Weasley," James huffed – apparently a signature.

"You are welcome," Tilda smiled, "Perhaps you will be my canvas another night," James sneered,

"Your hair is very lovely Miss. Weasley, just not entirely natural, it shall take some getting used to," Blaise had clearly told him to be nice.

"Thank you both very much," Ginny smiled with her newly dark lips. With a loud click, Tilda closed her metallic case and headed to the door,

"Have a lovely evening," she called over her shoulder,

"You as well," Ginny waved as her torturers left the flat. Turning back to the mirror she admired her new face from every angle. Tilda had called her a canvas, and logically so, her visage was a work of art; she was ethereal.

The clock on the wall read seven thirty, she had until eight to be at the Ministry as per Blaise's request.

_Just put the dress on, either you wait around in baggy pants or you get to wear the lace._

_ Good point. _

Ginny hurried to her room and started reverently pulling tissue paper away from the lace and tulle that was her dress. It was every bit as beautiful as it had been at the store the day before. Ginny stepped out of her getting ready clothes – having showered just before the artists arrived. She smiled, matching her underwear to her bra – nobody was going to see it, but she would know that she was worth the effort to match undergarments. Cautiously stepping into the dress Ginny felt it caress her body as she zipped it up. The fabric tickled freshly shaved legs when she shook to make sure it was all sitting right.

More tissue paper was removed from the boxes holding her jewelry. The intricacy of it still amazed her. Properly adorned, Ginny turned back to the mirror to inspect the final product that was Blaise's new girlfriend, and definitely not Ginny Weasley.

She was a vision. There was something very young and flirty about the lightness of her dress but her eyes spoke of wisdom and seduction far beyond her twenty one years.

_Incredible, truly, we are the red-headed rebirth of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. _

_ Yeah, and we can play some kick-ass Quidditch_

_ Shall we step back into society? _

_ As Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies, survivor of the Battle for Hogwarts_

_ Head held high_

_ But not with this perfectly powdered nose in the air. _

xxx

The Ministry of Magic glittered as the high and mighty of magical society apparated into the hall. Charmed snowflakes fell form the enchanted ceiling; melting before they touched person or thing. Ginny apparated to the outskirts of the gala; behind the rebuilt fountain that now featured a plaque that read solemnly "In remembrance of the witches, wizards, and muggles who died at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his followers. In your sacrifice we found freedom, and shall never forget". Ginny felt dampness well at her eyes as an image of Fred floated in front of her; smiling, even in death. A few words on a shiny plaque did nothing to bring back the dead. Their names engraved around the base of the fountain only served to emphasize exactly how dead they were. Not just mostly dead, or gone away. But gone, dead, not coming back. Harry would have disagreed with her, saying that the dead found the place behind the curtain and were together once more. That was no comfort for the living.

Straightening, Ginny composed herself and looked towards the heart of the party. Couples danced and smiled brightly. Walls had been set up to make the space look smaller and cozier than the hall normally did. Fairly lights danced with the snow and gave the space a shimmery appearance. Careful not to lose her balance Ginny stepped towards the bustling crowd as a clock on the wall stuck eight. Perfectly timed. She spotted Blaise leaning against a wall chatting to an annoying blond man. Choosing to ignore him for a while Ginny's eyes sifted through people until she spotted someone she was mildly comfortable with. Susan Longbottom, formerly Susan Bones, formerly of the DA, stood alone. Locked on target, Ginny swept into the crowd with a bright smile. People turned, starred, mouths gaping open in a rather Ronald like expression of shock and awe.

"Susan," Ginny exclaimed, once the witch was within range. Susan turned and her eyes bugged out a little. Ginny noted the faint bump that was Susan's stomach and her eyes flitted to the champagne flute filled with water.

"Ginny," Susan smiled brightly, oddly close to tears for someone at a party, "What are you doing here? Nobody's seen you in ages!"

"I thought it was time to grace society with my presence once more," Ginny said airily, snatching a glass of real champagne from a passing waiter, "But the real question is, how are you?" her words were loaded with meaning and Susan blushed.

"Happy and healthy, if a little emotionally charged and wishing Neville didn't work so far away," Neville had quickly snapped up a position as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts after Sprout retired early from stress.

"Very understandable," Ginny smiled charmingly and continued to look around the room. Blaise was watching her. She made eye contact and felt her ears redden slightly when his eyes traveled down her body and back up in a rather approving manner. She turned back to Susan and asked her about her work, which was enough to get Susan talking independently for a while about the various benefits of herbs in a medical situation. She was a healer at St. Mungo's.

Ginny felt a hand tap on her shoulder and she turned away from Susan to see who it was. George Weasley stood proudly behind his sister; Angelina at his side.

"Little sister," George's voice was soft. Less angery than he had the right to be.

"Hey Georgie," she tried to smile but it felt fake.

"You look a perfect vision Ginny, would you dance with your brother?" he held his arm out, out of character in his seriousness.

"Of course," she took his arm and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

"I haven't seen you since…"

"Christmas, I know, can we not talk about this,"

"Is it something we should be talking about despite your distaste for the subject?"

"I'm fine George, Tom Riddle is dead and cannot possess me again, we all deal with grief in different ways, I withdrew, and I'm sorry that I've missed so much, but I'm ready to be back now, so let's just skip the lecture and accept that," all the while he waltz her across the floor. George nodded blandly and gave his sister a twirl,

"Congratulations on winning the cup," he said, giving her waist a small squeeze.

"Thank you," her smiled was real this time,

"Bill and Fleur are pregnant again, Charlie is still more interested in dragons than women, Percy and Audrey are still sniffing at all society, we hope that one day they will act like real people, Ron and Hermione found a house they like, Harry is dating Padma Patil, Angie and I are as happy as ever, and you?" he said this all very fast,

"I knew about Harry, Hermione wrote to me, I just won a Quidditch cup for Britain, so I'm pretty pleased with that, still single, not pregnant," she looked up at George, who laughed at her antics.

"I missed you Gin," he hugged her close, stalling their dance awkwardly. It didn't matter. Ginny was with a member of her family for the first time in nearly eleven months. It felt right. And unhappily, she had Blaise to thank.

_Speak of the devil!_

Blaise cleared his throat to get their attention; George kept his arms around Ginny but looked up at the dark man,

"Yes?"

"I realize that this is a bit of a family reunion, but if I could, I would ask the next dance of the lady," George looked startled at the politeness and he stepped back from Ginny, who nodded at him before taking a deep breath and turning towards Blaise.

"I'll bring her back to you in perfect condition, you have my word," Blaise smiled at George before taking Ginny into his arms.

"You look absolutely ravishing," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickled Ginny's neck and she shivered.

"It's nice to officially meet you as well," Ginny leaned away from him, "And I ought to look ravishing, you spent a fortune on my appearance," Blaise chuckled,

"And worth every knut apparently, you do look appropriately tantalizing to lure in the infamous and wealthy Blaise Zabini," it was Ginny's turn to laugh,

"And modest to boot, we have a keeper ladies," she smirked and widened her eyes dramatically; Blaise grinned and pulled her slightly closer as he guided her through a complicated section of the music.

"Tonight is vital Ginevra," he was whispering in her ear again, "Convince them,"

"You have to convince them as well," she whispered back, lips level with his chest,

"I don't have to pretend, right now I am very attracted to you," his honestly made her ears go red all over again.

"Well, if we are ignoring the fact that you are a horrible human being, then I suppose you look very dashing," she was close enough to feel his the laughter in his chest. His laugh was nice, deep and well rounded. For a moment she was spun away from him and the room glittered all around her eyes before she was returned to the darkness of his chest. From the corner of her eye she could see George with his arm looped around Angelina, still talking to Susan, whose hand was now resting on her small belly.

"You don't need to worry about them,"

"Hmmm?"

"Your brother, I've put quite a lot of money into his Joke Shop, and made a good return I might add, he - for one - likes me well enough,"

"He might like you as a person, it doesn't mean he likes you for his baby sister," Ginny felt her voice become more certain; her brothers – if nothing else – were endlessly protective of their only sister. Not to mention her parents. Her mother had killed Bellatrix Lestrange in her daughters defence. Nothing said viciously protective love like stepping between your child and a mass murder with a smile on your face.

"True enough," Blaise looked down at the redhead in his arms, "Honestly Ginevra, you are dazzling," she felt herself smile involuntarily. The last notes of the song strained out into the air and Blaise proffered his arm to her.

Leading her towards an emptier corner of the makeshift room, he grabbed drinks for them before elegantly sitting down on one of the few couched scattered around the room – generally intended for those sore of foot.

"Now what?" Ginny crossed her ankles, conscious of the number of eyes on her and her couch-mate.

"Now we talk, we get to know each other, we let them watch as Zabini seduces the unlikely Miss. Weasley, who just that evening re-emerged into society, more beautiful than ever before," a grin tickled at her mouth as Blaise smiled,

"Terribly confident Blaise, this is a business arrangement, I'll smile for the cameras, and for my family, but I'm not smiling for you," his smile dropped, only for an instant.

"I dare you not to fall for me Ginevra Weasley,"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," he smiled at her before leaning in slightly with a question in his eyes,

"I love my job, I love my job," she muttered, Blaise smiled before ducking close and placing a kiss gently on her cheek. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink, smiling darkly at the blushing girl.

"I'm really starting to not like you," Ginny commented blandly, suddenly glad for the alcohol in her hand.

"You'll go out for coffee with me tomorrow?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"You can refuse, but I'd like you to accept," he shrugged.

"Do I get a makeup artist for that as well?" she teased lightly, noting a small man drifting ever closer to their couch,

"I think you'll be able to manage on your own," Blaise kept his tone cheery, his eyes flicking to the man then back to Ginny,

"I'll let you know,"

"I'm glad you would even consider me, Ginevra," Blaise reached to take her hand. Ginny almost pulled it away, remembering that they were being watched at the last moment. She let him take her small pale hand in his own. He dwarfed her.

"Of course, everything has changed since Hogwarts, we aren't just a Slytherin and a Gryffindor anymore, and I think you deserve a chance to prove that,"

"Thank you," either he really was a marvelous actor, or Blaise Zabini was honestly grateful.

"Well, you're welcome, now, I feel like dancing again, so you can either stand up and dance with me or I'll go find another partner," Blaise laughed again, but stood up and relieved her of her empty champagne flute.

"I'm not letting any other man lay a hand on you this evening,"

"Are you sure that's entirely appropriate?" she teased,

"Of course, I've a very wealthy man; I get what I want,"

"And I'm an overpaid Quidditch captain, we're both spoilt in our own ways Blaise, sometimes I get what I want as well," He tipped his head back and barked in laughter,

"Forgive me Ginevra, when you look the way you do right one tends to forget that you're a cutthroat, Chaser,"

"And a champion caster of the Bat Bogey Hex, don't undersell me, Blaise," she couldn't help but grin as he lead her back out onto the dance floor.

xxx

Ginny unzipped her dress and let it drop onto the floor before she sighed and flopped onto her own bed. Completely alone at last. Blaise had held true to his world, he had danced every dance with her, held her captive in conversation when they weren't dancing and left her with only enough time to promise George that they would catch up over coffee before she exhaustedly dissapparated out of the building and onto her own front doorstep.

_I dare you not to fall for me Ginevra Weasley. _His words trampled through her mind as she washed the makeup off her face and brushed her teeth.

_Cocky bastard. _

_ At least he's a good dancer,_

_ Ahhh, one good attribute, finally I can admit my growing love for him!_

_ Fair enough, he's a bastard. But not an asshole. _

_ There's a difference?_

_ Yes, he's over the top and rich and horrible in all the ways that rich people are, but he isn't cruel. _

Ginny pulled on her favorite pair of well-worn pajama pants and a tank before snuggling into bed. Feet finally given permission to relax.

_And his laugh, he has a nice laugh._

_ Shut up. _

(A/N – I love my readers, and I love reviews, any sort of feedback is awesome!)


	7. Morning Tea

(A/N – My apologies for my absence, I've been working more than sleeping lately. I also noted that in my chapter "Nutmeg Cocoa" I brought Fred back to life. Please note that this is a mistake, and that Fred is not actually alive in this fic. Thank you for your patience – Kitkat)

Another day dawned, foggy and cold. Ginny's toes were numb; she pulled the covers tighter around her body in a desperate attempt to reverse the weather. The movement brought a spasm to the arches of her feet. _Dammed dancing. _ Braving the cold she sat up and reached for her feet to massage out the cramps. _Stupid muggle shoes, not charmed for comfort. _

_ Get up, we have a date today, remember._

_ My feet hurt_

_ Pain is weakness leaving the body_

_ Don't quote me!_

_ I am you!_

_ Then 'I' am shutting up._

_ Very funny._

"Pardon me! Ginny!" A voice shouted from the sitting room, jolting Ginny into alertness.

"Who is it?" she yelled back, "And how did you get inside?" reaching for her wand on the bedside table she tensed,

"It's Emma, and I've flooed my head into your fireplace, now, my knees are sore so get your sorry ass out here," Ginny relaxed and laughed. A caterwauling charm would have gone off if anyone had actually been in the flat uninvited. Grabbing a jumper she slumped out into the main room and over to where Emma Bosshart's head floated in her fireplace.

"Why?" was all she managed, exhausted again,

"I'm just giving you an update!" Emma chirped, "You and Zabini are all people at the ministry can talk about! It's thrilling,"

"What are they saying?"

"Mostly good, how pretty you looked, how taken Zabini seemed, some are curious as to why you chose now to be in public again – we are saying that I asked you to attend in a desperate attempt at some good publicity – also please note that team practices will begin again after New Year, so I would like some more progress by then,"

"Well, Blaise and I have a date today,"

"Excellent," Ginny could almost see Emma clapping her hands like a child, "Alright, well keep up the fantastic work, and remember that this is all for the greater good of the team!"

"Have a nice day Miss. Bosshart," Ginny grinned as the enthusiastic woman wished her well before vanishing in a spiral of green flame.

A determined knock at the front door made her jump again.

_Why this morning, of all mornings, do people choose to care about me!_

_ Hell if I know._

Wrapped in a soft throw blanket, Ginny went to the door and opened it just enough to peer out. A veritable haystack of hair wrapped in at least a thousand layers was all she could make out.

"Hermione?" the world tumbled out of her mouth,

"It's freezing Ginny, for Merlin's sake just let me in!" Ginny tossed the door open and welcomed the frozen woman into her home before locking out the cold.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was at the Cauldron and I remembered that you lived close by, so I thought to myself, I should go visit my Sister-in-Law slash best friend," Hermione removed several layers of jackets and hats – clearly hand made.

"Oh well, can I offer you some tea or something?"

"Tea would be excellent," Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch, and looked around the unadorned apartment. Ginny quickly boiled the kettle and joined her friend.

"I should let you know that I do have plans, so I can't talk for too long," Ginny handed her a mug of tea and watched the shocked expression on Hermione's face be quickly hidden and replaced by mild excitement,

"May I enquire as to what sort of plans?" her forced politeness almost hurt,

"I umm, I have a date," Ginny remembered when Hermione would have been the person she ran to with information like this. Brown eyes widened in genuine glee,

"Oh Merlin! With who?" Hermione bounced on the couch, dignity and reserve lost,

"Don't get mad, okay," her friends eyes narrowed, but she nodded all the same, "Blaise Zabini," this would be the first of many confessions, she had to make Hermione believe it, "We were both at that Ministry Gala last night, and he asked me to dance and then for coffee today, and he was nice and I thought, why not?"

"Don't try and downplay this Miss Ginevra, everyone knows what went on at the gala, it's all that anyone is talking about, you and Zabini danced every dance, and you hardly had a spare moment for anyone else,"

"Did George tell you?" Ginny bit her lip, Blaise had been right, people wanted to know things.

"Okay yes, George may have said something, but other people are talking as well,"

"This was just last night! How are people so incredible nosy?" they laughed together at that,

"It is a mystery, none the less, it is a known thing that you are Blaise Zabini are a possible item, so, tell me about him!"

"This is the real reason you came her, isn't it?" Ginny pursed her lips and glared at her friend in feigned disappointment,

"Okay yes, but I'm here because my recluse friend finally has a date, not because I care about the power couple-ness of it all,"

"Alright, but honestly Hermy, at this point there isn't much to tell, the manager of the Harpies wants some good publicity and talked me into going to the gala, Blaise was a gentleman, funny, charming, and I just thought that we could all move past the old prejudices and give him a chance," she tried her best to sell it and hoped that her brother's wife bought it.

"I think that's very big of you Ginny," Hermione smiled widely and Ginny held a private celebration of success, "So when is this date?"

"Morning tea, I suppose, so I have a little time, but I do still have to shower and choose something reasonable to wear,"

"Well, why don't you go shower now, I'll make us some breakfast, and then help you with your hair and wardrobe," she offered quietly. Ginny almost said no. Nearly closed herself away from the world as was her habit; but the softly pleading look on the woman's face changed her mind,

"That would be really great Hermione, thank you," they smiled at each other, and Ginny found herself glad that she had at least one friend in her lonely world.

"Go on then, shower, I'll think of something nice and light for breakfast," Hermione shooed her away and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

Grabbing a towel she hurried into the shower. Cold tiles felt like ice against her feet and she quickly turned on the hot water. Letting it flow over her hair, Ginny sighed. Nothing was better on a frozen morning than a hot shower – and knowing that you didn't have to make breakfast.

_Told you,_

_ Told me what?_

_ That you needed a friend!_

_ Right, well thanks tips_

_ You could be more grateful, Hermione didn't have to care_

_ I know, but that's how she is,_

_ The best kind of person, I know._

Twenty minutes later Ginny stepped out of the shower smelling like wildflowers. The tiled room felt like an icebox, and she welcomed the embrace of her warm towel. Rubbing the water out of her hair, Ginny pulled on a comfy pair of sweat pants and a loose tank before meeting Hermione in the kitchen. Two bowls of oatmeal sat on the table; topped with mixed nuts, dried fruit, and artistically drizzled honey.

"You are incredible Hermione," Ginny pulled one bowl towards herself and dug in. Smooth and creamy, it was absolutely delicious and would keep her athletes stomach from rumbling while out for coffee. They ate in companionable silence and the air between them warmed as the old sense of sisterhood returned.

"Okay, clothing," Hermione stood when she finished her breakfast, "please tell me your wardrobe hasn't died with your social life,"

"I'm a professional athlete Hermione, if it doesn't look better after being covered in grass stains and sweat, I tend not to buy it,"

"And you used to be the most popular girl at Hogwarts," Hermione shook her head, and Ginny followed her to the closet, feet dragging.

"Not because I dressed like a model!" she insisted,

"But you had taste, and now you can afford whatever you want, I suppose I just thought you'd be shopping whenever you weren't working," she opened the closet and her face fell, "Ginny, my wardrobe looks better than this,"

"Shut up Hermione, I'm sure there is something decent somewhere," they began digging through mountains of sports pants and Quidditch equipment.

"You are an embarrassment to rich people," Hermione laughed, "You're going to have to let me transfigure something, nothing in here is acceptable in the least," Ginny plopped down on her bed and shrugged. Glad Hermione had nosed into her life again.

"Go ahead, just not too fancy please," Hermione snorted, and picked up a particularly nasty pair of shorts. Pointing her wand at the dirt smeared running shorts she transfigured them in a long pair of black yoga pants. The fabric was heavy enough to keep out the cold, but still pretty and feminine. Tossing them at Ginny she picked up a handful of stretched tanks and began working on a layered outfit. A formfitting, sleeveless, emerald green top was the first to emerge; followed by a scoop necked, knitted sweater in a warm grey. A heavy black scarf and a jacket with subtle green stripes finished the ensemble neatly. Hermione then dug some grey ankle boots from the back of Ginny's closet and glared at her,

"Get dressed," she walked out of the room, leaving Ginny with her new clothes. The fabrics were warm against her skin and comfortable so she felt relaxed and not overdressed. Emerging from her room, Ginny found Hermione holding a green felt hat. It was styled after the muggle eighties and cute as a button. With a quick spell her hair was smoothed and makeup applied in casual browns.

"Honestly Ginny, I have no idea what you would have done without me," the older girl teased her lightly before pulling Ginny into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," Ginny hugged her back.

"Now, go break that poor man's heart, or don't, completely up to you," there was a faint shimmer of tears in Hermione's eyes as she held her sister at arm's length and gave her handy work one final inspection.

"You're amazing,"

"And yet I married Ronald Weasley," they giggled, and stepped out the door together.

(A/N – slightly belated, but a Happy Easter to all of you! – Kitkat)


	8. Apple Cider

Ginny sat nervously in her flat. Hermione had left her and she was expecting Blaise at any moment. Foot tapping and fingers twitching she tried to drain out all thoughts of what she was doing with her life. Lying to Hermione, and her family, going on a non-date with a person she didn't feel any particular emotion towards, letting the wizarding world think she was dating the ex-Slytherin scumbag, wondering if she looked pretty,

_What was that last one?_

_ Merlin's baggy pants_

_ You're wondering if you look pretty?_

_ I dunno, I guess I sort of thought of it, but it doesn't really matter…_

_ You are fake dating him, not real dating, _

_ I know that!_

_ Do you? Do you really?_

A perfectly timed knock at the door saved Ginny from herself. She felt her heart tighten and took a deep breath; this was the beginning of her year of lies. Forcing her hand to stop shaking, Ginny opened the door and tried desperately not to let her voice sound breathy as she said,

"Good morning," _What was that? That was breathy!_

"Good morning, Ginevra," his voice wasn't breathy; it was deep and warm, like getting a hug. _Oh dear merlin, what is wrong with you! _Blaise stood calmly at her front step, dashing, head tipped slightly to one side as he noted her distant and distressed expression.

"Good morning," She grimaced, "We already did that bit, didn't we?"

"Technically yes, but it is so snowy and miserable outside that emphasizing exactly how good this morning is, is truly a worthy cause," he smiled down at her, and Ginny let his confident happiness ease into her,

"Oh haha, Blaise," she stuck her tongue out at the pertinent man. Blaise chortled and reached for her arm,

"You ready to go?" the smile was constantly playing at the corner of his mouth,

"Yes, where exactly are we going?" she stepped out of the house; darkly noting how fantastic he smelt. Like warm apple cider, sort of spicy.

"Leaky Cauldron," Blaise said shortly,

"How utterly original," she heard a sort of humming from his throat and understood that he was containing laughter again,

"Tom is partial to you, I want the voice spreading rumours to be in your favour,"

"Oh, that's actually kind of smart,"

"The surprise in your voice hurts me Ginny, truly," he peered down at her, eyes widened in a distressed pretence.

"Hilarious," she rolled her eyes and kept walking, focussing on the crunch her boots made on the ground rather than how he held her close enough for warmth, but not so close that she couldn't walk properly.

"And you once said my only talent was posing, how opinions do change,"

"I remember that," she giggled, "Good old Slug Club," the feigned nostalgia was enough to set Blaise to laughing again. Ginny peered up at him; she didn't remember him ever laughing at Hogwarts. Actually, she didn't remember much about him at all, aside from being one of Malfoy's cronies.

"So, we are going to the Cauldron, what are we going to talk about?"

"Whatever we feel like, it could almost be like a real date, we are the only people who have to know that I'm paying for you," Ginny stopped, tugging at his arm,

"Excuse me!" aghast she glared at Blaise,

"Joking Ginny, wow,"

"It was still rude," she snarled before letting their walk continue. The air between them seemed colder; thought Blaise was still making his silent laughter humming sound.

Ginny was almost dragging her feet by the time they rounded the last corner. She had been so strangely excited that morning, letting Hermione turn her into a presentable human being, using her accidental breathy voice, flirtatiously sticking her tongue out at him. She had agreed to fake dating him knowing that he was an annoying bastard; nothing had changed.

"Ginny," Blaise clicking his fingers in front of her face, Ginny flinched back into reality. Somehow they had managed to enter the Cauldron and take seats without her noticing.

"Sorry Blaise, lost in thought,"

"I could tell," he smiled, containing the laughter to his eyes, "Sorry for calling you back to the real world, love, I was just wondering what you would like to drink,"

"Apple cider," _because your scent it making me crave it and I can't eat you. _Blaise caught her eyes and Ginny froze. _He can't hear your thoughts Gin, deep breaths, breath in, breath out, okay, you can do this, just don't look into those deliciously dark eyes. Remember, he may be pretty, but this is a fake date, not real, you do not like Blaise Zabini. Not even a little bit. _

"Ginny," she looked up to find Blaise much closer than she remembered him; he had leaned across the table to whisper, "You have to focus Ginevra, pretend you actually want to be here, just a little bit, you keep drifting off and frankly it's sort of making me look like I've lost my game," he rested a heavy hand atop her own and tipped his head, pleading.

"You're right, sorry, I guess I'm still just sort of trying to figure out how to do this whole 'dating' thing,"

"What are you finding complicated?"

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to react to you, and I guess how I'm actually meant to feel,"

"Love me or hate me, thought you'd never date me?" he was still leaning towards her, hands clasped, "you don't have to do either, just think of me as a friend, we have a mutually beneficial agreement,"

"And you promise that is all it is every going to be, you aren't going to sneak into my life, make me fall for you a little, then shatter my poor Weasley heart and walk away?"

"I'm too charming for my own good Ginevra, I won't try to seduce you, but you might just fall for me anyway, now can't we get on with this date, people are sort of staring and I get the feeling they are expecting us to kiss soon, so here's what is going to happen, I'm going to lean a little closer as if I'm about to kiss you, you shake your head and laugh a little, I'm going to be very disappointed but respect your boundaries all the same, agreed?" Ginny giggled,

"Agreed, and I'm not going to fall for you,"

"Say what you want," he grinned and as promised, leaned closer. The warmly spiced scent of him flooded towards her. His eyes pierced hers, their warmth held a luring enigma, and for a fleeting second, she wanted the moment to be real. Then she took a deep breath, bit her lip, and shook her head. Letting laughter bubble up to her un-kissed lips she looked at Blaise again, he had leaned back in his chair, looking only slightly miffed and lonely.

She was determined not to fall for Blaise Zabini, but that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun. A transient thought toyed with her, and Ginny felt a flicker of her old self returning; the old Ginny, the one that agued with her, and yelled, the one that liked to look nice, the one that had Hogwarts wrapped around her smallest finger took control. Ginny smiled at Blaise and this time she was the one to lean across the small table. She looked the man in his annoyingly tempting eyes and grinned darkly as she placed a chaste kiss against his warm, surprised lips. Blaise leant forwards into her but she quickly drew back and watched his staggered expression with amusement,

"Two can play this game," her clichéd statement came at the same time as their drinks. Tom was looking at her with narrowed eyes until her happy expression soothed his nerves,

"Glad to see you mingling with society again Miss," Tom said cheerily, "Zabini, you send her back into seclusion and I'll start spiking your drinks," with a fatherly air he marched away.

"Yes, sir," Blaise called after him.

"So, Blaise, as Tom so happily called to attention, I have been living in a hole for the past while, could you remind me what exactly it is you do for a living again?" sipping at her cider, Ginny listened to Blaise talk about his various investments, building on his mother's fortune, how he and Draco Malfoy were paying for the expansion of Mungo's and the education of young healers. Their brief kiss wasn't mentioned, people watched them out of their corners of their nosy eyes, Tom refilled drinks, and the morning passed.

"Let me walk you home?" Blaise both offered and questioned as the Cauldron filled and it became obvious that their seats were needed. Ginny nodded, she could hardly refuse him now; not after amicably speaking for the better part of two hours. As they stood to leave, Ginny expected Blaise to offer his arm; but it was his hand that was held out towards her.

"Thought you were a Gryffindor," he taunted quietly. Ginny chewed the inside of her cheek and remembered that she had already kissed (albeit; quite innocently) this man and holding his hand was really a whole lot less personal. Letting their fingering intertwine, Ginny followed Blaise out of the Cauldron and blushed softly as eyes followed their progress.

"Do people look at you like this all the time?" she whispered as Blaise helped her into her coat,

"They aren't looking at me Ginny, they are looking at us," his excitement showed as he enthusiastically took her hand again and marched them out into the cold. London had warmed marginally when they were tucked away; the cloud base had kept most warmth away though.

"Was that so bad?" Blaise grinned down at their clasped hands then back to her face,

"Okay, it wasn't dreadful, you aren't an evil human being," Ginny deadpanned,

"I may actually begin to enjoy spending time with you Ginny, you're childish, yet bitingly sarcastic humour, kissing you, not such a bad thing either," he was laughing quietly again,

"You just looked so sad,"

"Do you kiss all people who look sad, is that how you ended up with Potter?"

"Funny Blaise, hilarious, no, I don't know, you were taunting me about how charming you were and I just didn't want you to be playing this game by yourself, I love my job,"

"That made absolutely no sense, none, but if I replay those words it almost sounds like I'm so charming that you kissed me, even though I told you I was going to pretend to look rejected and sad," Blaise squeezed her hand, and Ginny couldn't help herself; she snorted with laughter.

"I'm pretend dating you Blaise, the thing is, I can't pretend kiss you in public, it sort of has to be real,"

"A good defence, people are looking now, should we be kissing?"

"You are so arrogant, evidently one kiss is going to be enough to last your ego for a few days, or weeks, maybe even a whole year, it's ridiculous to blackmail me into a relationship then mock me when I play your game,"

"Point taken, I'm sorry," Blaise raised their hands to his mouth and kissed her, the same way he had on the very first day of their non-dating.

"Just watch your mouth,"

"Aren't you going to do that for me?"

"Terrible, terrible sense of humour," Ginny shook her head at Blaise's poor joke,

"Okay, you're right, that was pretty bad, sorry," he was still grinning like an idiot ten minutes later when they arrived at her front door.

"I'm going to assume that you'll owl me with further instructions?" Ginny opened her door and stepped inside, keeping her body between Blaise and the inside of her flat; he was most certainly not invited in yet.

"Yes, I think we'll probably wait a couple of days now, let people wonder some more," They both nodded blandly,

"I'll see you later then," Ginny piped up after a short, yet extraordinarily awkward silence,

"Goodbye for now, Ginevra," he smiled in a friendly manner, something about the way he said her name made Ginny's heart shiver.

"Good afternoon, Blaise," she waved as the man turned and walked down her steps.

Closing the door, Ginny turned and leaned against it. Breathing deeply she looked around her empty flat and wished she had someone to talk to; someone who actually knew what was going on, not the fake story for the papers. She just had no idea who she could trust anymore.

(Reviews are a writer's lifeblood, you have all been amazingly encouraging so far, thank you! – KitKat)


	9. Peppermint Tea

_**BLAISE ZABINI AND GINNY WEASLEY**_

_**ARE THEY DATING?**_

_**We take a look at their recent times together and can only speculate!**_

_**We at Witches Weekly have received many curious reports regarding high rolling hottie, Blaise Zabini (22) and the reclusive captain of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Weasley (21). Weasley, former girlfriend of Harry Potter has kept herself out of the limelight after winning the International Quidditch Cup for the Harpies in August, HOWEVER could it be that Zabini is luring her out again? Zabini, determinedly single since he broke it off with his Hogwarts sweetheart Daphne Greengrass in January has shown an increasing level of interest in Miss. Weasley. **_

_**They couple (?) was first seen together at the annual Ministry Winter Gala, rumour has it that they spent the entire evening together; ignoring polite social protocol. Zabini seemed enamoured from the moment he laid eyes upon Weasley, and she, equally taken. **_

_**JUST YESTERDAY they were spotted together at the Leaky Cauldron, London, sharing a meal and A KISS! You heard it here first Witches, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley will be sparking conversations all over the nation and we wait anxiously to see them again. **_

Ginny giggled at the dramatic report that Circe had delivered to her that morning with a note from Blaise,

_Congratulations, we've sparked their intrigue! ~B ___

Sure enough, it wasn't the only piece of mail she had received. Hermes tapped on her window not soon after she'd finished reading. Letting the pompous bird in to sit beside Circe; Ginny untied the note wrapped untidily around his leg – as if the sender had been desperate to get their message out. It was form her mother,

_Ginevra Weasley,_

_ You know what this is about young lady. Explain yourself! _

_ Much Love, hope to see you soon,_

_ Mum_

_ ~p.s. Erol has finally retired. _

The note made her snort, her mother, torn between missing her daughter and wanting to strangle her for being seen with a Slytherin. Circe was eyeing Hermes with a dangerous expression; jealous of the attention his letter was getting. Sitting down she scribbled out two responses.

_Blaise,_

_ My mum read the article, this is your warning, she is likely to find and murder you,_

_ Because this is your harebrained scheme, I deem this your problem to fix._

_ Ginevra_

This she tied to Circe's leg and sent her on her way before she starting attacking Hermes.

_Mum,_

_ Give him a chance. I'm not under any sort of curse. I'll visit soon._

_ Love you_

_ Ginny._

Hermes snapped the note into his beak, and flapped away. Molly had clearly directed him to waste no time. Alone in her kitchen again, Ginny flipped through the rest of the Witch Weekly Magazine. Mostly Rubbish. A small article on the latest sighting of Harry and Padma; but that had been big news about a month ago, now a confirmed and quiet relationship, gossipy witches wouldn't care until some kind of scandal broke out between the two.

Yawning, Ginny made herself a cup of tea; she had absolutely no plans for the day – aside form curing up with a book and her tea.

The muggle book made her laugh. Their idea of wizards was truly award worthy; no wonder muggles didn't recognize a proper wizard when they saw one – they were all out looking for old men with long beards. Dumbledore was the only real wizard of that description in modern times. Sipping quietly at the cup of peppermint tea, Ginny delved into the novel and settled back into the cushions of her sofa; safe and sound and normal. Until the owls started flooding in.

Ginny had gravely underestimated the number of women who read Witches Weekly. The first one tapped gently on the window; prompting Ginny to put down her book to let it in. The moment the window was open, however, a veritable flock found its way into her living room. They perched on the back of the sofa, on the counter, flopped around on the floor, all clamouring for her attention.

The next half hour was spent untying what was presumably hate mail, from the dozens of owls – six of which found it necessary to bite harshly at her fingers.

"Urrrg" Ginny huffed, as she untied a heavy envelope from a particularly nasty barn owl, who screeched in her face before taking off. At long last, her house was bird free again – distinctly the worse for it – and scattered with letters from angry witches.

Angrily snatching a pinch of floo powered and tossing it in the fire, Ginny stuck her head in the flames,

"Zabini!" she cursed, head spinning wildly on her shoulders. Her head landed in a large fireplace, looking out into a stone room, filled with lush furniture and elaborate paintings, "Blaise Zabini!" she shouted into the empty space. Pursing her lips and biting the insides of her cheeks as she waited. Long after her knees had become sore a house elf sidled into the room; dressed in a silvery towel that matched most of the decorations.

"Is Miss looking for Master Blaise?" the elf squeaked out,

"Yes, yes I am, would you please fetch him for me?" she tried to smile, remembering Hermione and SPEW.

"Yes Miss, of course Miss," the elf quickly dissaperated, reappearing a few minutes later with a resounding crack, Blaise at her side.

"Ginny!" he smiled cheerily, and sauntered over to where her head was sitting in the flames.

"Blaise," her smile was tight, "a few minutes ago my living room was packed with an absolute hoard of owls, none of which were feeling particularly friendly towards me, so you, are coming over right this instant to open every envelope, just in case some of them contain hexes," she snarled. Blaise dropped his eyes guiltily,

"I was worried something like that might happen," he said to the floor,

"But you didn't think to warn me! Thank you so much good sir, now get inside this damned fire place," the house elf was starting at her, eyes wide, seemingly in shock that anyone would want to shout at her beloved Master Blaise.

"Dolly," Blaise addressed the house elf, "I'll be going out for a while, please refrain from opening any foreign mail, in case, as Miss Weasley has so elegantly put, they contain curses," Dolly nodded blandly, and Blaise turned to Ginny, "You'll have to remove yourself from my fireplace before I can use it," his voice was back to its standard charm. Ginny raised her eyebrows before jerking backwards and tumbling onto the carpet of her own, significantly smaller living room. Jumping to her feet, Ginny straightened her top; realizing very quickly that she was still wearing her pajamas. Green flames leapt into the fireplace – no time to change. At least they were the cute pj's, with snitches all over them.

_Does it matter if they're cute or not?_

_ I don't want anyone seeing me in the bad pj's_

_ I seem to remember everyone but Harry seeing the ugly pj's_

_ I refuse to acknowledge that you may or may not have a point._

_ Fine. Whatever. Denial is the first stage. _

Blaise stepped into her living room. Put together, and charming, as per usual. Ginny glared at him, then to the numerous letters scattered across the floor, some of which had already exploded and were smoking innocently.

"Nice pajamas, very original," Blaise smirked,

"The letters, Blaise! Start opening them!" in her best McGonagall impression, Ginny stared him down. Relenting, Blaise moved to pick up the closest envelope, bringing himself precariously close to Ginny. Running a finger underneath the seal, he looked her in the eye, and pulled out the parchment. Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared back,

"Read it, let's see what we're dealing with," She snapped, wishing he wasn't standing so close while she wasn't properly dressed. Blaise cleared his throat and looked away from her, to the letter,

"You horrible skank," he began, "First you break Harry Potter's heart and now you go conning Blaise! He's too good for you, go back to your hovel, nobody wants you," Blaise laughed,

"What about that, exactly, do you find amusing," Ginny snapped.

"Well," he chuckled quietly, "It's pretty pathetic really, I mean, it's nothing more than the sort of rude notes that first years pass across the classroom," he caught her gaze again, "I thought we'd have some more intelligent haters to be honest, I like to think my fan club isn't all bimbos".

The smell of him was distracting Ginny from her hateful staring.

"Awww, Blaise thought smart girls read the gossip rags and stalked him,"

"You're hilarious," he rolled his dark eyes, "Do I really have to open all of these letters, or can we just burn them?"

"Burn them, I don't even want to know what they say," the anger was quickly ebbing out her Ginny's system as she watching Blaise collect all the letters from her floor and toss them in the grate, where he lit a fire.

Stepping back to watch the hate mail burn, Blaise started silently laughing again,

"What?" Ginny nudged him with her shoulder,

"I finally got inside your house, and all it took was an alarming amount of hate mail,"

"It's not going to happen again anytime soon," Ginny tried to sound waspish, but she just wasn't angry any more. As they watched the pile of parchment curl up in flame, Blaise quietly tucked his arm around Ginny's waste and pulled her half a step closer.

"Don't push your luck, Zabini," Ginny said quietly. He laughed quietly, but didn't let her go.

(A/N – Sorry about the wait people, I'm working on an original piece that is taking up most of my writing time, but I promise to try and take some time to work on this. Pinky swear. Please please please please review! Much love – Kitkat)


End file.
